Atton's Mind
by Achalys
Summary: Oneshot A look inside Atton's mind. Literally. R&R Please! MUCH better than it sounds!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Atton, Or the exile/Amanda, Kreia, or star wars...Only the idea...I guess

**Summary:** Just a oneshot about what it would be like if you got inside of Atton's head.

White. Endless white.

That's what you thought it'd be like, right? Heh, right. Try Black. Black and gray. Yeah, that's more like it. Picture endless black with shades of grey. That would be my mind. Not my thoughts, of course, but my mind. Relax, get comfortable. I like to think that I'm a sort of...Tour guide. Here to please. Well, in a way.

First, let's start out with the darker spots. Caused by most of my shadier acts. Like murdering. And lying. But I guess most of you know about all of that. I mean, why else would you be here taking a tour of my mind? Yeah, you wouldn't be. Other things that I've done to get all this darkness in here was stuff like helping the sith. Or only being loyal to the highest bidder. Or even lusting. Hey, I can't help _that_. It's just the way I am. Or was. Someone has been trying to whip me into shape, and of course, you know who she is, don't you? Of course you do.

Now, lets move out of the black and into the gray. You'll go blind if you spend two weeks in compliete darkness, you know. But enough about that kind of stuff. It gets me in a mood. Or, so I hear.

The gray shades are where I've started to do better things. Like one time I actually told the truth about murdering and being an ex-sith. That earned me, what? one inch of grey? Yeah. And you wonder why I only have about, five feet of gray. Which is actually kind of a lot of truth-tellings. And some niceness. And yes, even some charing. But that was only once! But, so far I'm earing an inch of gray a day. Or something something like that. Once my mind's all gray I'll start to get a lighter color in here. Hopefully, it's not anything girly.

But, anyways, that's enought about why I'm like what I'm like. Gets pretty boring, right? Eh, maybe. Maybe not. What you think is boring isn't really my problem.

I guess I'm just too moody for my own good, right? That I don't care what you people think. I guess you people can get around that, though.

It's kind of nice, you know? To know that some people can see around things that people put up and still hang around. Comforting, in a way. That's why I like to stick around her, you know? She has a way of making you feel like...Like she doesn't care what you've done, or what your shell is like, just what she sees. And she insists on only seeing the best in people. Sometimes I think that she's insane, but at other times it's nice to know that that's what she'll always see.

Man, I get carried away, don't I? I mean, this is a look inside of my head, and I can only talk about Amanda. Yeah, that's her name. Beautiful, isn't it? The name, I mean.

Look at me, You'd think that I was some love-sick fool. Well, one person already _does _call me a fool. And, you know what? It really ticks me off.

That's another thing about me: I get ticked off easily. Like, when that Mical starts talking, I want to rip his head off, or cuss it off, I don't know. Either one would do, as long as the head actually came off. Heh, now's the time when Amanda would look at me and roll her eyes, and silently warn me with her eyes that I shouldn't think those thoughts. Heh, I pride myself on making other people roll their eyes.

But, I guess your sick of all of tis stuff about me, so I'll end this little...Tour, I guess. Sorry it wasn't brighter. I guess I'm getting in a "mood". See how the shades of gray get darker? Yep, that's the mood, alright. Eh, don't worry, it won't be here much longer. I don't think.

Well, It's been fun, it really has. But, anyways. All things come to an end. Or so she says.

So...Maybe, one day I'll get my endless white mind. For now, though, I'm content with my own mind.

I mean, if I didn't like how I was now, how could I ever know how to make myself even better?

**Well...I dunno...I hope you liked the outcome of an extremely boring day...Tell me what you think!!!! If you do, you get a cookie!!!! A CHOCOLATE CHIP cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;D**


End file.
